The present disclosure relates to a light source module, and a display module, an accessory, and a mirror having the same.
Various kinds of electronic devices such as a mobile phone and a television (TV) have appeared. Such an electronic device has a printed circuit board (PCB) formed therein on which various components that are elements enabling an operation of the electronic device are mounted.
In general, the printed circuit board is a circuit substrate having various kinds of many components such as an integrated circuit (IC) or a resistor, which are densely mounted on a flat plate of the circuit substrate, the flat plate being formed of paper phenol resin or glass epoxy resin, and having a circuit which interconnects the components and is densely shortened on and fixed to the resin flat plate.
A light emitting diode (LED), which is a diode that is mounted on a printed circuit board and emits light when a current is applied thereto, refers to a light emitting element in which electrons are excited to a higher energy level when minority carriers are injected into an active layer of the light emitting element, and when the electrons return to a stable state again, energy owned by the electrons is converted into electromagnetic waves having wavelengths of light and which radiates the electromagnetic waves.
In recent years, with rapid development of a semiconductor technology, a product having high illuminance and high quality may be manufactured with deviating from a general-purpose product having low illuminance. Further, as a blue diode and a white diode having high performance are realized, application of the LED has been expanded to a next-generation light source, various kinds of display devices, and the like.